Iyah, Ini Cinta!
by Nalu D
Summary: "APA NATSU DRAGNEEL ADA DISINI!" "Yah, aku Natsu. Kau siapa?" "DASAR COWOK SAMPAH! GUA BENCI ELU SELAMANYA" Natsu Dragneel, 16 tahun, seorang jones abadi kelas 2 SMA untuk pertama kalinya merasa menyesal telah lahir ke dunia.
Pagi hari kelas sudah dipenuhi oleh suara-suara para penghuni. Yang biasanya datang kesiangan, kini dengan bangganya sudah setia satu jam lebih pagi. Yang biasanya suka langsung ke kantin, sekarang lebih memilih untuk datang ke kelasnya meski mulut merapal mantra mengutuk sang pembawa bencana.

Iyah inilah kegiatan kelas xi-c SMA Fairy Tail setiap Rabu pagi, menyontek pr Fisika yang susahnya bikin jantung deg-degan. Andaikata gurunya Sakata Gintoki, mungkin mereka hanya perlu menyisihkan uang jajan sebesar 1000 rupiah ataupun makanan manis yang mereka punya untuk membujuk sang guru agar tidak marah. Tapi sayangnya, guru fisika mereka bukanlah lelaki malas berambut silver keriting. Bukan juga gurita kuning baik hati yang serba bisa meski ingin meledakkan bulan dan minta di bunuh. Sayangnya, guru mereka adalah titisan iblis yang tingkat kesadisannya mungkin bisa disandingkan dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Bedanya, Akashi dikit-dikit lempar gunting, Erza dikit-dikit lempar tonjokkan. Sumpah itu serem banget.

Yah, Guru Fisika mereka adalah Erza Scarlet, seorang wanita berusia 25 tahun. Rambut merah sepinggang, dengan wajah cantik rupawan. Tapi ingat, yang cantik tidak selalu manis. Erza memang rupawan, tapi sifatnya sadistik tak berperasaan.

Semua penghuni kelas XI-C sudah tahu, kalau hari rabu adalah hari paling berat. Paling dibenci, paling ditakuti, paling diruntuki, dan paling dinanti oleh mereka sang pemuja iblis berparas cantik. Mereka tahu pasti apa akibat yang akan diterima jika tak mengerjakan pr. Karena itulah, mereka selalu berusaha datang pagi untuk mencontek isi-isi soal fisika yang amazingnya bikin mata muter-muter.

Untung saja yang diconteki adalah gadis mungil baik hati dengan IQ di atas standar, Levy Mcgarden. Salah satu murid kebanggaan sekolah yang sudah meraih banyak prestasi di bidang akademik.

Tapi kita tak akan menceritakan tentang guru Fisika sadis menawan, maupun gadis mungil baik hati yang banyak diidolakan para lolicon. Marilah kita arahkan perhatian pada seorang gadis yang saat ini sedak berkacak pinggang dan berdiri di depan kelas XI-C.

"APA NASTU DRAGNEEL ADA DISINI?!" Suara tinggi melengking khas gadis remaja kalau sedang PMS tingkat dewa membuat seisi kelas yang tengah sibuk mencontek menghentikan aktivitas illegal mereka dan menyorot ke arah sumber suara.

Merasa namanya disebut, pemuda bersurai pinkish unyu dengan kulit tan sexy menggoda maju ke depan mengikis jaraknya dengan gadis itu.

Si gadis menatap sengit ke arah pemuda itu. Yang ditatapi hanya menatap heran tak mengerti.

"Kau Natsu kan?" Tanya gadis itu dengan penuh penekanan.

"Yah, aku Natsu. Kau siapa?"

PLAK

"DASAR COWOK SAMPAH! GUA BENCI ELU SELAMANYA!"

Natsu Dragneel, 16 Tahun, seorang jones abadi kelas 2 SMA untuk pertama kalinya merasa menyesal telah lahir ke dunia.

 **Fairy Tail** **Hiro Mashima**

 **Iyah, Ini Cinta! Part 1 Punya Nalu D**

 **Mind RnR Please! Don't Like Don't Read**

Terkutuklah hari Rabu bagi Natsu. Sempurna sudah penderitaannya. Acara menconteknya terganggu lantaran ada seorang gadis asing yang secara mendadak menampar dirinya serta menohok hatinya dengan ucapan jahat yang keluar dari bibir si gadis. Tugas Fisikanya tak selesai semua lantaran jiwanya masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Akibatnya, dia harus menerima hinaan serta cacian yang dilemparkan oleh Erza-sensei. Sebagai murid yang baik, Natsu hanya bisa bersabar dan mengelus dadanya pelan.

Awalnya Natsu kira gadis itu akan menyatakan cinta. Begitu si gadis menatapnya, jantung Natsu sudah dag dig dug duluan minta diracun supaya diam. Natsu mati-matian berusaha tampak keren. Dalam jiwa raganya dia sudah penuh percaya diri dan yakin jika wajahnya tampan gak ketolongan. Pasalnya gadis yang memanggil namanya itu bagaikan bidadari yang turun langsung dari kahyangan dan takdir pasangan sehidup semati yang Tuhan kirimkan spesial untuknya.

Naas, bukannya menyatakan cinta, gadis itu malah menampar Natsu dan menyebutnya cowok sampah. Kurang pahit apa coba? Kejadian itu membuat Natsu hilang selera. Tak mau belajar, enggan mengerjakan tugas, membolos dan malah nongkrong di kantin.

"Tumben cuman minum air putih doang. Biasanya suka makan segala macem. Lagi gak punya uang yah?" Tanya pemilik warung yang Natsu tongkrongi.

"Uang sih ada, Mbak Mira. Tapi hati yang tak mengijinkan." Sesudah berucap Natsu kembali menyeruput minuman bening miliknya.

Mira Strauss, si pemilik warung hanya manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban pelanggan setianya. "Memangnya ada apa dengan hati dek Natsu? Abis diputusin yah?"

JLEB

Diputusin? Jangankan diputusin, punya pacar agak gak pernah. Mendengar pertanyaan Mbak Mira, Natsu jadi merasa makin keki. Niatnya mau menyembuhkan hati pasca kejadian tadi pagi, tapi yang ada hati Natsu makin merana lantaran Mbak Mira tak memahami Natsu sama sekali.

Natsu hanya menghela napas.

"Loh, kok malah diam? Memang pacarnya kelas berapa?"

"E~buset. Mbak Mira kok kepo banget sih. Udah ah, mending Natsu pergi aja. Pusing dengernya." Natsu berucap dengan nada sensi lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Sebelum pergi Natsu meletakkan satu keping 500 rupiah di atas meja. "Buat bayar minuman tadi."

Mbak Mira yang melihat kepergian Natsu hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan. Mbak Mira mengambil uang yang ditinggalkan Natsu sebelum pergi. "Lumayan, buat tambah-tambah belanja besok."

~000~

Natsu baper tingkat dewa. Rasanya ia ingin pergi ke laut dan berjalan di pesisir pantai saat senja. Tapi hal itu tak mungkin dilakukannya. Karena tak ada yang mengajaknya pergi ke laut. Natsu hanya memandang ke arah langit biru nan cerah.

"Ya Tuhan, Natsu galau banget hari ini. Natsu ingin bergalau ria, bisa turunkan hujan tidak? Supaya Natsu bisa menghayati nasib Natsu ini. Ya Tuhan, tolong turunkan hujan sekarang juga yah." Curhat Natsu dan berdoa kepada Tuhan.

"Njirrrr! Ngapain lu ada disini, huh? Lagi ngeliatin apa lu? Dasar sampah gak guna!"

Natsu menjerit dalam hati, bukan hujan yang Tuhan turunkan, malah orang asing yang bikin Natsu galau yang Tuhan datangkan. Natsu hanya bisa berusaha sabar, meski urat kesal sudah memenuhi jidatnya.

"Lah, bukan urusan lu."

"Eh kamvret, lu tuh yah bener-bener ngeselin. Sumpah. Pergi sana, jangan muncul di depan gue lagi. Jijik gue ngeliat lu, huweekk"

"Dih, dipikir ini sekolah punya nenek moyang lu? Freedom kali."

Adu mulut sementara ini dimenangkan oleh Natsu. Gadis itu hanya diam, memalingkan muka dan sepertinya merapal mantra guna membunuh Natsu yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Natsu mulai penasaran dengan gadis itu. Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul dan membencinya tanpa alasan? Aneh banget kan?

"Btw, emang lu siapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang benci sama gua? Emang gua salah apa?"

"Huh? Ngapain lu nanya-nanya? Suka yah lu sama gua? Rambut maho gitu, ngapain suka sama gua"

"Ampun deh, itu mulut apa piso? Tajem bener."

"Biarin aja." Si gadis membalas sengit kemudian menjulurkan lidah ke arah Natsu.

Asal tahu aja, Natsu itu lelaki baik-baik. Dan dia anti banget marah sama orang. Apalagi sama cewek yang manisnya gak ketolongan. Bahkan sama Erza-sensei pun dia tak akan marah.

Natsu mulai berpikir, mungkin gadis di depannya punya trauma berat karena seorang laki-laki. Karena itulah dia jadi galak banget sama laki-laki. Natsu menghela napas sesaat, lalu menatap gadis yang ada di depannya itu. "Gak semua cowok itu sampah tahu."

"Lah memang siapa yang bilang semua cowok itu sampah?"

"Bukannya lu benci sama semua cowok di muka bumi ini?"

"Ngaco lu. Gua gak benci cowok yang lain. Gua benci lu doang."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya lu itu busuk."

Natsu meringkuk sambil segukan di pojokkan sekolah. Gadis itu menghampiri Natsu. Menyentuh pundaknya pelan membuat Natsu kembali berdegup. Pikirannya mulai menyusun kisah seperti dalam shoujo manga. Seulas senyum siap dilayangkan pada si gadis asing. Akan tetapi segera diurungkan niatnya saat melihat si gadis tersenyum culas.

"Dasar banci."

GLEK

Natsu terdiam. Dunianya hancur. Gadis itu pergi begitu saja sambil tertawa nista melihat Natsu yang makin merana. Mungkin ini hukuman atas kelakuan Natsu yang sering nyontek fisika tiap hari rabu tanpa memberi imbalan pada Levy selaku yang diconteki.

Natsu makin galau. Jiwa dan raganya terasa lelah tak tertahankan. Merasa pusing dan ingin pingsan, Natsu memilih pulang ke rumah.

0o0o0

Konichiwa Minna-san ^^

Maaf yah, belum bisa updated Be Mine ataupun Aitakatta Sora. Bukannya updated malah nambah. Ini adalah ide yang muncul saat sedang mengerjakan Aitakatta Sora. Kepikiran terus akhirnya ditulis aja daripada bikin mandet yang lain.

Maaf yah kalo humornya gaje. Semoga suka, dengan ceritanya.


End file.
